El amor es de fuego
by Spanish.with.swag
Summary: San Valentín es un día muy especial para todos. Pero que pasaría si Torch no recibe lo que quiere. Descubrilo. Ya se que en los summaries doy pena. Sólo leed, disfrutad y ¡reviews! Torch/Burn X Rean/Lean


**¡Hola! Bueno hoy me ha dado por escribir un TorchxRean. Los tomatazos serán bien recibidos. **

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Lelev 5. No os molestéis en demandarme, que soy pobre.**_

Era un hermoso día en el orfanato Don Sol. Se respiraba un ambiente cálido en el aire, los pajarillos cantaban y todo el mundo estaba alegre. ¿El motivo? Hoy era un día muy señalado en el año, nada más y nada menos que San Valentín.

Bueno, todos estaban felices, menos cierta peli naranja. Rean estaba que se caía con el sueño. Se había pasado toda la noche intentando crear el chocolate ideal. Y la verdad es que le había quedado muy bien. Tenía forma de corazón, tenía un brillo vidrioso que lo hacía irresistible y estaba metido en una cajita que también tenía forma de corazón envuelta con un papel naranja.

-Buenos días Rean-.

-Buenos días Bountine-.

-¿Este año te vas a animar y se lo vas a dar?-.

-¿A..a que t-te refieres…?- preguntó la peli naranja sonrojada a más no poder.

-Oh por favor Rean, que no soy idiota. Haber, le vas a dar el chocolate a Torch sí o no?-.

-¿YO? ¿Al capitán? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA No digas esas bromas…-

-No es una broma y lo sabes, ¿por qué no se lo das? Con lo goloso que es seguro que le encanta-.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿Para que me lo tire a la cabeza? No gracias…-.

-No seas tan negativa, no va a hacer eso, venga ánimo y dáselo-.

-Ya veremos…-.

El entrenamiento había comenzado. Por algún extraño motivo, Torch, el capitán del Prominence, estaba haciendo entrenar a su equipo hasta el borde de la muerte.

-Mal, mal, MAL- decía el capitán- ¿que pasa? ¿es que queréis que el Diamond sea mejor que nosotros? ¡Vamos otra vez!-.

Y así estuvieron no se cuantas horas más. El Prominence acabó destrozado. Habían entrenado a más no poder. Era bien sabido por todos que Torch era bastante terco con los entrenamientos , pero lo de hoy había sido algo nunca visto.

-Oiga capitán… le pasa algo, parece enfadado…- preguntó Heat con algo de miedo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? La culpa es vuestra, que no hacéis nada bien, vamos corred veinte vueltas al campo y largaos, ya no os aguanto más- y diciendo esto, se fue.

-¿Y a este que le ha dado?- se preguntaron todos los integrantes del equipo antes de ponerse a correr.

Torch entró en busca de agua en la cocina. Allí se encontró con una de las personas que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa pelo tulipán, te ha venido la regla o algo y por eso andas sensible?- se cachondeaba Gazelle, capitán del Diamond.

-Cállate y vete a echarte laca en el pelo anda…-.

-Tranquilo fiera, vengo en son de paz-.

-Qué quieres Gazelle…-.

-Saber el motivo de tu ira en un día tan romántico como hoy- contestó el peliblanco.

-Yo no estoy enfadado-.

-Noooooo, que vaaaa. Por favor, si parece que en cualquier momento vas a estallar. Déjame adivinar, nadie te ha dado chocolate verdad-.

-Y tú que sabrás…- contestó ofendido el pelirojo.

-Vaya veo que he acertado-.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar-.

-Vale, lo que tu digas…- diciendo esto, se fue.

-¡No huyas Gazelle!- demasiado tarde, ya se había ido- idiota…-.

Ofendido por los comentarios del peliblanco, Torch se sentó en el sofá del salón, intentado calmarse un poco, ya que había que reconocer que había estado un poco (bastante) pesado. De allí a un rato, llegó Rean, y vió a Torch en el sofá. Se armó de valor y se propuso darle el chocolate ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que la echara del equipo y la humillara públicamente? Bueno, siempre podía probar suerte en el Diamond…

-Capitán…- dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

-Que- dijo él sin girarse.

-B-bueno pues yo… es que resulta que… bueno pues es que tenía un montón de c-chocolate… y bueno… y-y usted estaba tan enfadado-o… y me dije ``vamos a hacerle un chocolate al capitán para que se ponga de buen humor´´…y-y… pues aquí estoy-.

-¿Chocolate?-.

-S-si…- dijo ella- ``por favor que no me heche, por favor que no me heche´´- pensaba Rean.

En esto Torch se levantó y se acercó a ella. Su cara no reflejaba ningún tipo de expresión. Se paró y se quedó justo en frente de la susodicha. Rean ya se estaba temiendo lo peor, cuándo, de repente, Torch esbozó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó.

-¡Muchas gracias! No sabía que cocinaras, y me encanta el chocolate-diciendo esto lo cojió, lo abrió y empezó a comérselo- mmm está rico, estoy deseando restregárselo por la cara al afeminado de Gazelle-.

-G-gracias… bueno yo me vuelvo a entrenar-.

-¡Que va! No hace falta, hoy os doy el día libre- y diciendo esto se fue.

Rean estaba descolocado. Está no era para nada la reacción que se esperaba. Pero en el fondo estaba contenta. Por fin le había dado el chocolate ¡Y le había gustado! Por su parte, Torch estaba contentísimo.

-Por fin, mi chocolate especial- esbozó una sonrisa y se fue directo al cuarto de Gazelle a restregárselo por la cara.

**Fin. ¿Bueno que tal? Las críticas constructivas serán todas bien recibidas **** Reviews!**


End file.
